


Super Hunks Moving Company

by Evilyoyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, I love butch Kara and so does Lena so nah, Kara is a buff moving person, Winn and James shows up for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo
Summary: “Did you order me a stripper?” Lena took a sip of her wine, “I won’t fire you if you did.”“I did not Miss Luthor.” Jess didn’t even sound surprised at the question, “Although I could if you’d like?”ORAU, where Kara owns her own delivery company instead of being at CatCo and Lena approves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post --- http://phantomzoneofgayness.tumblr.com/post/174874327695
> 
> Also you should follow me there too ?

Lena Luthor was having a pretty lousy week.

It wasn’t the worst week of her life, not by far, but she had almost been killed twice and then killed a man. Though if she was being sincere the past couple of months had been hell. She had been busy kicking out her brother's followers, scraping the plans that he had laid down and had to spend weeks planning this move. But it had been badly needed since Metropolis would probably never let a Luthor rent a car let alone run an international business. There had so much to consider, from which city to move too, what building and that was before even getting into the re-naming. 

It had taken over two months alone to decide to make the office in National City the new headquarters, as everything had been taken into consideration. From if their building was enough to if the big players of the city were going to be a problem for her. Cat Grant was the biggest and easiest to deal with, seeing as Lena wasn’t going to steal any media or stories from her. Grant liked good press over lousy any day, which Lena noted as unusual for someone that owned a media outlet, so as long as they managed to keep up with the charities and kept building on the cities green infrastructure, she’d be fine.  What had really pushed her here was that Maxwell Lord had gotten arrested, Thank god as she hated dealing with the man. The fact that it had left a vacuum in the city that she’d easily fill was just a bonus.

But then, of course, there was Supergirl.

She’d been planning to stay away as long as possible but wouldn’t have been surprised if the Girl of Steel showed up to threaten her. Just to make sure she had no plans to follow after her brother after all.  

Lex just had to try and kill her. She was more upset that he had rushed her inevitable meeting with Supergirl than the actual assassination attempts.

Her and Supergirl hadn’t spoken much after the helicopter almost went down, and when they did, she had been surprised. There were no thinly veiled threats just some wariness on Supergirls part that faded pretty quickly. Supergirl had even shown up before the naming ceremony and seemed to show actual worry. Not that Lena listened to her, looking back maybe she should have, though Lena's remake that she couldn't stand being in her families shadow seemed to effect Supergirl profoundly.

It had almost made up for the fact she’d had to deal with Clark Kent.

But right now she didn’t want to deal with any of that, it was her day off, and all she wanted was to sit down and drink some wine. Even if it was only two in the afternoon.  It wasn’t like she could do much else yet, as her penthouse was still mostly empty. She had stayed at a hotel on her visits to National City since the first thing she had done was sell the Luther penthouse that had been here, not being able to stomach living in it. Instead, she brought a new apartment. Not as grand as the old one and it was a little smaller, but it had no bad memories and had a beautiful deck with a view of the city.

The only things she had here was the bed and desk that she had bought when she signed the lease. She’d left everything else in her apartment in Metropolis,  all of it tainted by bad memories. She’d instead brought new everything and then was going to have it all delivered. That was easier than trying to deal with going through her things and remembering that Lex hadn’t always been awful because she found something he had given her.

So she was brooding on her deck and wishing that she had the foresight to buy a bathing suit so that she could drink her wine in the massive jacuzzi but most of her clothes weren’t delivered yet, and she wasn’t brooding hard enough, yet, to sit in the bathtub for a couple of hours. About halfway through a glass of wine and trying to push Supergirl’s biceps out of her mind, she was just a poor lesbian there was only so much she could do, her phone beeped.

_Unknown Number: Hello is this the owner of the penthouse on 36 Street? I just wanted to confirm your delivery with Super Hunks this afternoon._

Super….Hunks? This was her private phone line, very few had it, and she for sure didn’t order any hunks. She called Jess, who answered on the first ring, like always.

“Did you order me a stripper?” Lena took a long sip of her wine, “I won’t fire you if you did.”

“I did not Miss Luthor.” Jess didn’t even sound surprised at the question,  “Although I could if you’d like?”

Lena rolled her eyes, “I’m sure that would look good on the papers.”

“Some companies can be quite discrete. I could send you a link to their websites?”

“I don’t want to know why you’d have those so soon. Do you know why a number just texted me about my delivery of hunks?”

“Yes, ma’am I believe that is the moving company that was hired to deliver your new things? I had a background check ran on all of their employees already.”

“I see….Super Hunks?" Lena sigh. "Really?”

Jess ‘Hmm’ed, “ They are a local company though I believe they were founded before Supergirl.”    

She was going to need another bottle of wine. “Superman fans then, even better.”

“They are highly rated and are known around the city for their charity work.” Jess paused for a moment, “None of the employees have expressed any strong views against or for aliens.” 

Lena shuddered. The last thing she wanted was someone loving her last name. It was worse than the outright hatred.“Thank you, Jess.”

“Of course Miss Luthor, do you need anything else?”  

“I’ll let you know if I want that list of websites.”

She hung up and texted back ‘Super Hunks’ that she was the owner of the Penthouse. She immediately got a message back.

_-Wonderful! The team leader for your move will be meeting you in the apartment lobby in 15 minutes-_

Lena downed the rest of her wine, damn she wasn’t expecting them to be here that fast. She just wanted to stare out at the city and brood. And drink her wine. Oh well, she’d deal with this and then be able to drink her wine watching tv instead. She quickly went and threw on some clothes that wouldn’t embarrass her to wear in public, she missed her pj’s already and took her private elevator to the lobby.

A woman was down in the small waiting area, and Lena knew immediately that she must be from Super Hunks. The woman stuck out like a sore thumb with her backward baseball cap, black t-shirt, worn jeans and a pair of sneakers. The plaid overshirt made it look like she’d walked right out of a lesbian fashion magazine. 

Before Lena could say anything, the women looked up from her chair and looked surprised to see her. “Miss Luthor?”

Shit, it was never a good sign when people knew her name just from her face nowadays. Lena held back a sigh, “Yes? I believe I’m supposed to meet you down here?” The women looked confused. “I’m the owner of the penthouse.....you are with the moving company ?”  

The women blinked then jumped up out of her chair, “Yes! Sorry,” she shook her head and fidgeted with her glasses. “I was just surprised to see you here is all.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, what did that mean? “Did you think I lived in my office?”

The other woman blushed, “No of course not Miss Luthor.” She took a deep breath, “Ok, let's just- um, let’s start over? I’m Kara Danvers, the team lead on your move today.” Kara smiled and held out her hand.

Lena shook her hand slowly, “Nice to meet you, Miss.Danvers.” Kara’s handshake was firm, and she found herself wondering just how strong the woman was. 

“Oh please call me Kara, Miss Luthor.” She pulled out her phone and started texting, “Do you know where the loading area for your building is? The first of three trucks are ready to pull in.”

“Three?” Lena blinked, “I didn’t realize there were so many…” God knows she didn’t buy too much since not too many people would actually see her penthouse. 

Kara nodded, “ Don’t worry ma’am, we’ll have it all done as fast as possible.”

Lene needed to date more, a women calling her ma’am should not make her heart beat faster. “Of course you will. The loading area is around back, I’ll give you the gate key.” She dug in her purse for them.

“Super!” Kara took them and beamed at her, “We should be up in a couple of minutes!”

“Right of course…” Seeing such a pretty lady smile was almost too much. “You do that...” Lena watched her leave the lobby, well she admitted to herself, she watched her ass as she went. Kara was a professional mover and that definitely showed.  

Maybe drinking a glass of wine wasn’t the most excellent idea she had. Her getting caught staring at some random woman’s ass, no matter how great of an ass it was, was not a good idea. So when she got back to the penthouse she made sure to pour herself a glass of water then entertained herself on her phone.

Soon there was a konk on her door, and she was disappointed in herself for being disappointed that it wasn’t Kara, instead it was a large man with a frown wearing the same kind of shirt that Kara wore.

“And you must be my super hunk.”

He didn’t smile. “Is this your idea of a joke?”

Lena mentally rolled her eyes but kept her face even, “I’m sorry?” She crossed her arms, “Do you have something to say to me-” She looked at the name tag on his shirt, “ James?”

He crossed his arms as well and glared down at her, “ I sure do-”

“James!” And that was Kara stomping down the hall from the elevator, “What do you think you're doing?”  

“Kara…”His voice was hard, and his eyes didn’t leave Lena. “Did you know?”

“No, but it doesn’t matter.” Kara looked at Lena with a frown, “I’m so sorry Miss Luthor, I hope he wasn’t bothering you too much.”

“Bother her?” James now glared at Kara, “ She’s-”

“Our customer,” Kara cut him off, a frown forming. Her words were quick and sharp. “Who deserves the same level of respect that we give all of our customers. If you can’t give her that, then I need you to leave.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“James.”Kara’s voice dropped, almost a growl. Lena could have sworn she had heard that tone before, but maybe that was just because she wanted to hear it again. “Go.”

With a huff, he left. Kara turned to her, her eyes soft and apologetic. “ I am so sorry Miss Luthor, please can I offer you a discount or something?” 

It was then that Lena realized that Kara’s overshirt was gone and holy god did the women had muscles. Lena cleared her throat, “No, it’s fine.”  

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yes, It’s fine really. ” Lena shook her head. Kara had stopped James before he could actually say anything after all and it wasn’t like she really needed to save money. “Believe me I’m used to it.”  

Kara’s frown was too cute, “Well you shouldn’t be. It’s not like you’ve done anything to warrant it.”

Lena looked away, her fingers tapping on the door frame. “My family has, Miss Davers,” she said softly. “I have a lot to make up for.”

Kara huffed, “No one is responsible for their family’s mistakes.” She crossed her arms, and her voice was firm as she spoke, “You shouldn’t be punished for something you had nothing to do with.”

Lena blinked in surprise, “I must admit….” her fingers tapped in a steady rhythm as she looked Kara over. “I wasn’t expecting such defense from someone who wears that ‘S’ every day.”

At once Kara’s confidence disappeared as she stuttered, “Whoa- What? She giggled, fake and loud, her eyes wide, “I don’t what- I’m…”

Lena was confused by the reaction but just raised an eyebrow and looked at the ‘S’ that was right in the middle of her shirt. So what if she also used the opportunity to look at the other woman’s chest?

“Oh!” Kara smile was blinding with almost relief, and she giggled again but this time it was real, and Lena couldn’t get enough of it. “Right, duh.” She rolled her eyes. “ Obviously that's what you meant.”

“I haven’t had too much luck with Superman fans.”

“Oh I’m not a fan,” Kara rushed to reassure her, with a small roll of her eyes. A pause then “Not that he doesn’t do good!” Her eyes went wide again, “I just mean, Um, the name Super Hunks was a joke? I didn’t mean as a tribute, ” Her face was bright red, and she was looking away from her, trying to fix her glasses again even though she had just done so.

Kara was a bit of a nerd, Lena now realized. A really buff nerd that was cute and had her own business. “My Assistant told me this was a local company, are you the owner?”

Some of that confidence came back with a bright smile. “Sure am! I’m kinda super strong,” she said as she flexed her bicep, “So I figured why not play to my strengths ?” The small laugh that always followed such bad puns made up for the awful joke. 

Before Lena could reply to that, her mind was too busy trying to memorize Kara’s biceps, Kara’s phone beeped. When she glanced down to read the text, she gasped, “Oh I’m sorry Miss Luthor, we are running so behind!”

“Lena,” she said without really thinking about it. “Please,” she said firmly with a smile, “Call me Lena.”

Kara blinked for a moment then said, “Lena.” Surprised but pleased. She must have remembered the text as she jerked back, “Right, um, I should get down there to get everything started!”

“No problem Kara,” she said with a smile. Lena was pretty proud of the blush she saw creeping up Kara’s face as she quickly walked to the elevator, she even found the small wave charming.

Lena thought about drinking another cup of wine but decided against it, then the thought entered her head that maybe when Kara got back up here, she should ask her out. That made her freeze, she couldn’t just ask out random delivery women….could she? Kara had defended her from one of her own employees and seemed to like her enough to joke with her. But then again that could just be her way of talking with her customers. It could be ugly too, rejection was one thing but what if Kara, god forbid, posted it on twitter that Lena Luthor asked her out? Right now it could make a firestorm.

Maybe she should do the friend approach? Ask her out for coffee or dinner between friends? She was new in town, and Kara could show her around?

That wine was looking better by the second.

Before Lena just gave up and start in on the wine her door opened. It was Kara but she was facing away as she was lifting up Lena’s couch, she was speaking with whoever it was lifting the other side, “See I told you we wouldn’t have to take the door off!”  As she walked back another few feet, she called out, “Miss Luthor? Which way is the living room?”

“Toward your right,” she answered.

Kara nodded her thanks, “You hear that Winn? To the right.”

“Uh….ten four?” Came the uncertain reply.

Lena watched, maybe too intently, as Kara easily walked backward toward the living room. She didn’t misstep, and her grip was firm. She was surprised at the man, Winn, that was helping her. He was small, shorter and certainly didn’t look like he had the strength that Kara did.

They sat the conch down carefully, Kara had her eyes locked with Winn and was whispering a soft count as they sat it down. When they were done, Kara waved at Lena on her way out and called out, “Come on Winn the rest is mostly boxes, so we use the cart!”

Lena gave her a smile and a wave back. The next hour passed in the same manner. Kara, and Winn if it was enormous, carried boxes and furniture onto her apartment as Lena pointed where each should go.

Kara kept up her awful jokes, but her almost continual blushing was slowly stopping. When Winn worked up the courage to speak with her, she was surprised to hear that he actually followed her projects. Turns out he was mainly a fan of the paper she did on Nanobots from a few years ago, even though in the said paper she had pointed out that they were nowhere near that point yet.

Still, Lena found that she was enjoying herself as she made small talk with Kara, which food did she like? All of it. Which restaurants were good? All of them. Was Kara really that in love with food? Yes.

Finally, Kara came up by herself and wasn’t any boxes. Lena couldn’t help her stare, Kara’s hat was gone so she could see Kara’s short hair for the first time. Again she was hit with just how attractive she was and how sweet Lena found her smile.

“Well,” Kara ran her hand through that short hair, and Lena wished she could do it for her. “That’s everything! Winn needed to move the truck, but I can help you move things around if you need?”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that ….” Lena felt herself lightly bit her lip as Kara lifted her arm up in a stretch, the motion lifting her shirt up. Kara had abs, abs that had been cut from stone. Because of course she did.

“I don’t mind!” Kara smiled with a light blush. Did she realize that Lena had been staring? “I really like talking with you Lena….”

Lena smiled back, “I do as well.”

Fuck it, she was going to ask her out.  Lena’s gaydar wasn’t the greatest, but even she could tell there was something…. sapphic about Kara, the long crew cut sealed the deal really.  Should she just ask her on a date? Or just ask her out to dinner as a friend and see how that goes? Or-

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?” Kara said quickly, her face red with a blush.

“What-“ Lena asked surprised, not entirely processing what she said.

“I just- you’re new to the city, and I thought I could show you around?” Lena was a little disappointed at that, seemed like she was in the friend zone already. Never mind that she was going to ask that herself but maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

 When she went to say yes Kara cut her off. “And I got a vibe? That you liked me?” Kara’s hands flew up to her glasses and blushed even harder.  She shook her head, “Um, but I could be wrong! I have an awful gaydar.”

Lena’s smile came unprompted, “I’d love too.” She laughed at Kara’s wide eyes, her own smile growing on her face, “I’ll have to ask that you don’t wear your uniform though. The media would have a field day if they saw me with someone wearing that ‘S.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write another part to this but then I saw that I was missing a part of the first ch so I wrote this to make up for it. At some point, this became my most popular fic so maybe add more or add on a Lena / Supercorp to my daemon fic idk

“You did what ?!”

Kara winced at the sound of Alex’s voice coming from her small earpiece, superhearing was really the worst of her powers. “Alex-”

“I can not believe that you-” Alex cut herself off with a huff and spat “ Lena Luthor?” like a curse. 

Waiting to tell her sister about her upcoming date until she was patrolling was differently a good idea. At least she didn’t have to see Alex’s ‘upset face,’ and there was the added bonus that Alex couldn’t run to the wine like she no doubt wanted.

“She’s really nice.” Kare flew over the city slowly, half an ear on the goings on below her but it looked like crime was on hold for her unfortunate talk with her sister. Figures.

“Nice? She’s a Luthor!”

“She hasn’t done anything, and it’s not like I’m going to just tell her about the Supergirl thing on the first date….”

She could almost hear Alex’s eye roll, “You don’t think that hanging around a woman who’s family hates aliens is a bad idea? If she finds out who you are -”

“Lena’s only talked to Supergirl once,” Kara argued. And just because she was raised about it doesn’t mean she believes that.”

Alex sighed, “I don’t like this Kara….” Her voice was tried.

Kara bit her lip, she hadn’t meant to make Alex’s job harder she had just wanted to ask a cute, pretty girl out on a date. In truth, she’d almost forgotten that the woman she had been flirting with had been a Luthor. Lena had been so open and soft all afternoon, laughing at all of Kara’s awful jokes even after James had been rude to her.

She still needed to have a word with him actually. He had volunteered to help her while some of her other workers were out but if he couldn’t be civil….

“I’m going to be careful, ok ?” She gave up on her patrol around the city, she’d hear anything anyway. Kara sat down on the edge of a building, the lights of her city always made her feel better. “You don’t need to worry.”

“I always worry, that’s literally my job.”

Kara smiled a little, “I thought your job was to scare new trainees ?”

Her sister laughed, “My job can be two things.” Then she said “Kara,” in her stern big sister voice, the one that meant she was about to say something Kara wasn’t going to like.

“Alex, please….I don’t want to argue about it.” She closed her eyes, running her fingers through her short hair. “I’ll be careful but I just-” Her eyes started to water, and her voice trembled, “I just want to go on a date with a cute girl that I met at work.”

“Oh Kara,” Alex took on a softer tone, “I understand wanting that but a Luthor?”

“Before the naming ceremony, she asked me if I understood that she was trying to get out of her family’s shadow. What kind of hypocrite would I be if I judged her last name when I’m fighting my own so hard?”

“That doesn’t mean you have to date her!”

“She laughed at my jokes, and she’s brilliant Alex.” She could feel her smile start to form as she gushed. “Her and Winn talked about a paper she did, and I have no idea what she was talking about, but Winn was impressed.”

“Winn has low standards.”

Kara ignored her, “ Did you know that she started donating to like five National City charities when she moved here ?”

Alex huffed, “All rich people donat, it gives them a tax break.” She sighed deeply. “Look I can’t stop you from going on this date, but please be careful?”

“I will.”

“I mean it,” her sister warned. “ Promise me, Kara.”

“I promise. I’ll make sure to stay away as Supergirl and everything.”

“Thank you,” Alex said gratefully. “So….are you going to tell me why you stole Winn and why he is now whining about how much his arms hurt?” 

Kara rolled her eyes,“ Winn is a big baby, I didn’t even make him carry that much.”

“Kara.”

“James was rude, so I made him go home,” Kara picked at the stone of the building. “I just- Lena hasn’t done anything to warrant that, and I wasn’t going to let him rip into her in her own home. Plus she was a customer and being rude would look bad and-”

“I see.” Alex paused, and Kara was worried that she was going to go back to tell her that going on a date with Lena was a bad idea. “And Winn was needed why?”

“For helping pretend to help move around the big stuff.”

“Ahh. Wait I have another question about the whole dating a Luthor thing.”

She stiffened, “What?”

“Where the hell are you, Queen of cheap takeout that you are, going to take a billionaire?”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara had a love and hate relationship with confidence.  
  
Growing up she’d been a confident child. Her mother and father made sure she had faith in her abilities, she’d been the brightest in her class after all, but after coming to earth that had been ripped away. Breaking everything you touched and failing grades, because you were hearing the entire building and also weren't from this planet so how would you know what the hell Shakespeare was talking, would do that to you. She’d been a weird kid in high school, filled with grief and rage but trying to hide too. Awkward because even when Alex started looking out for her, there were things she forgot because they were so ingrained from living here.     
  
But college had been where she’d gained some of her old confidence back because everyone was weird in college. She’d tried to put herself in a small box because that’s what she thought was normal here but in college, Kara realized that there was a whole range of humans. It may be a cliche, but college changed her life, she’d cut her hair then and had started to use her strength to help out her buddies on the weekends. Soon she’d realized she could actually do business out of it. No one questioned why she was so muscular when she was the owner of a moving company.       
  
And when she started being Supergirl, she’d gotten even more confidence back. She owned her own business, saved the city more than once, she also had her own business cards with her name on them!   
  
She….She was a complete mess right now.   
  
Ok, deep breaths Kara you got this. She quickly knocked on Lena’s door before she lost her nerve. The next thirty seconds were about as stressful as her fight with that three-headed alien last week, oh man what if Lena didn’t actually want to go out but said yes to be nice-   
  
“There you are,” Lena opened the door with a simile. Her hair tied back and she was wearing a white dress and a tan coat with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. It was a simple outfit, and she had simple stud earring and heels. “I hope this is casual enough ?”   
  
“Oh no, I mean,” Kara shook her head to clear it, “You look great.”   
  
“You look pretty handsome yourself,” Lena didn’t hide her full body scan of Kara at all. “So,” Lena stepped out of her Penthouse, “Are you going to tell me where we are going?”   
  
Kara ran her hand through her hair, “Well I thought we could go out to eat first? It’s a local bar me and my friends go to.”   
  
“A bar?” Lena seemed surprised.   
  
They stepped into the elevator and Kara had the urge to fidget. Lena said she looked cute, but even though Kara was in her ‘nice outfit,’ tight black pants a white t-shirt and a leather jacket she had stolen from Alex years ago, she felt out of place here.   
  
“Oh is that ok?” Kara asked, Lena had been drinking wine when they met, but maybe she wouldn’t have to go out to a bar... “I mean you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to-”   
  
Lena waved it off,, “No no it's fine, I’m just surprised that you drink. You didn’t seem the type.”   
  
“Well no that’s true actually.” Kara nodded, “I don’t usually, but I figured you’d been to all the upscale places around the city but none of the good ones.”   
  
They stepped out on the street, and Kara took a glance up at the sky and sighed in relief that it was still clear. She really did not want to use her back up date of Netflix on their first date after all. She clicked the car unlocked and opened the door for Lena. “My lady,” she bowed,  “After you.”   
  
“Aren't you a gentleman?” Lena laughed. Kara’s heart soared at that after all Lena didn’t seem like the type to let loose very often.   
  
“Well,” Kara said after she settled in the driver's side. “I try to be.” She smiled and lowered her voice just a bit, “Girls tend to love it.”   
  
“I can’t argue with that.”   
  
Should they be staring at each other this long? Was that ok on a first date? God Lena was so pretty. How mad would Alex be if she made-out with Lena in her car? Kara blinked at that thought, Alex would be pissed for weeks. That had been her one rule about Kara borrowing it in the first place. But maybe it would be worth it….She shook her head and looked at the clock. “We-,” Kara cleared her that. “We should get going?”   
  
“Lead the way.” Lena sounded like she’s won something but Kara let it go.   
  
The drive there didn’t take long, and the conversion stayed light. Small talk about how their days were and the events happening in the news. Still, Kara found herself lighting up at the slight of Lena’s smile and the sound of her laugh.   
  
“Here we are!” Kara park carefully. See Alex? She wasn’t a bad driver.   
  
“It….looks nice?” Lena looked just as out of place as Kara had earlier. Kara tried to view the bar from an outsiders point of view and could kind of see her point. The bar did look kind of run down, and there was no way someone like Lena Luthor had been to it before, but that was the point.     
  
“Yeah it doesn’t look like much,” Kara agreed as she leads Lena to the door. “But I swear this place is great. I don’t know much about bars, but I do know a whole lot about food.”   
  
“I will trust your judgment.”   
  
Kara waved at M'gann as she leads Lena to her group's usual booth. She’d told all of her friends to make sure they did not come to the bar tonight, though she didn’t tell them who the date was with. Alex knew which meant Maggie did too and Winn may have guessed. She had already dealt with Alex’s worry and didn’t need to add everyone else on top of it.   
  
“So Miss-knows-all-about-food,” Lena drew out. “What do you suggest I get ?”   
  
She furrowed her eyebrows together as she compiled a mental list, “What are you in the mood for?”   
  
Lena shrugged, “Food?”   
  
“That is….not helpful.”   
  
“I don’t know…” Lena shrugged again. “I’ve never been that interested in food.”   
  
“Not interested?” Kara didn’t understand. “What do you eat then?”   
  
“Salads mostly. Though I’ve come to like this Kale wrap that Jess has been getting for me from a place near my building.”   
  
“Kale?” Kara bunched her nose. She shook her head, looks like she was going to have to be a superhero tonight because Lena needed one if she thought Kale wraps and salads were good things and not punishments. “Alright…Can I pick for you?”   
  
Lena raised an eyebrow, “Why?”   
  
“Because I want you to have some fun and only picking things because they are healthy isn’t fun.” Kara rubbed her hands together. “Don’t worry I’m really good at guess people's favorite foods by asking questions.”   
  
After a moment Lena nodded, “ Sure why not?”   
  
Before Kara could start one of the servers popped up.     
  
“Hey Kara,” she greeted her with a fond simile. Kara was usually the sober ringleader of their group, and that made the server's love her. “ Is it just you two tonight or should I start prepping for Alex drinking all the beer?”   
  
“Just us,” Kara said. “Will you ask Megan if she has any of that whiskey left? I’ll have that and water.”   
  
After Lena order her own drink, a red wine that sounded super expensive, she asked Kara, “I thought you said you don’t drink?”   
  
“I don’t usually but I have a glass every one and then.” Kara laughed a little, “It’s to help with my nerves.”   
  
Lena’s smile was predatory, “Do I make you nervous?”       
  
Kara rolled her eyes, “Of course you do. But I have a couple of critical questions to ask you before she gets back to take your order.”   
  
“Ah yes, your power of guessing what I want to eat.” She lend back with a small smile, “Ask away.”   
  
“Right. So tell me Lena Luthor….” Kara lowered her voice. “ Do you believe in ghosts?”   
  
Her date blinked in surprise then laughed, “I thought you were going to choose my dinner for me?”   
  
Kara nodded, just managing to keep her grin from spreading across her face. “I am. These significant questions are part of my process.”     
  
“If you say so,” Lena shook her head, but her smile didn’t fade. “Well then; No I do not believe in ghosts.”   
  
“Favorite Disney movie?”   
  
“I’m a lesbian Kara.”   
  
“Of course, so it’s Mulan right?” At Lena’s nodded she continued, “I still had to ask you never know.”   
  
She asked her questions, and Lena answered them with laughs or smiles. Kara’s goal of getting Lena to have fun was so far working.   
  
“Here you go ladies,” the server placed their drinks down. This date was going better then Kara thought so she probably didn’t need her alien whiskey, but it couldn’t hurt.   
  
“Are you ready to order?”   
  
“Yes, Kara are we ready to order?” Lena took a sip of her fancy wine, “Or do you need me to answer more questions?”   
  
Kara squinted her eyes, “Hmmm….Dog or cat person?”   
  
“Dog, but not small breeds.”   
  
She nodded and turned to the server, who was well used to Kara’s friend's weirdness. “I’ll take my usual and Lena will get…. The barbecue brisket Sliders.” With a nod and a smile, the server dashed off.   
  
“Barbecue....brisket…. Sliders ?” Lena sounded each word out like she didn’t understand what they meant.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“I can honestly say I’ve never had one of those before.” Her date seemed skeptical. “How in the world did you get that from your questions?”   
  
“Well…” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. “Only some of them were to see what food I’d order you.”   
  
“I knew there was no way knowing my favorite color would help you.”   
  
“Well, not really.” Kara shrugged. “I knew what I was going to order you almost immediately.”   
  
Lena sat back, “And hows that?” She sounded curious which seemed like a good sign.   
  
“When people say that they don’t like food,” Kara started, “It’s usually because they grew up eating things they didn’t like or eating really bland food. You eat really healthy, so I figured it was both. The brisket Sliders here are simple but have lots of flavors, so I think you should enjoy them.”   
  
She could tell that Lena hadn’t been expecting an actual thought out response by the way she just stared at her for a moment. “You really love food don’t you?” Lena had asked the same thing yesterday, but Kara had laughed it off.   
  
“My foster father was really into cooking, and he’d make these really big dinners for me when I first moved in,” Kara admitted.  “I hadn’t tasted anything like it before….It was really nice. Food tells you a lot about people you know? I’ve tried to expand my eating habits ever since, try new things.”   
  
“That’s really sweet.” Lena’s eyes were soft as she took hold of Kara’s hand. “I hadn’t really thought of it that way. Growing up food was always just there, dinner was not something to enjoy.”   
  
Kara frowned, “That’s awful… Some of my favorite memories as a kid were dinners with my parents and Aunt. Even though the food wasn’t as good as here, the meal was good you know?”   
  
Lena laughed again and ran her thumb over Kara’s knuckles, “I can’t say that I do. It’s been a long time since I’ve had dinner without it being about work and before that Luthor dinner were mostly just so my parents could make sure that the child they adopted was worth it.” Before Kara could process that awful statement or punch the other Luthor’s in the face Lena said quietly, “But this dinner is turning out pretty great so far.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
They sat there for a moment just holding each other’s hand before Kara laughed. “I didn’t mean to bring up my sad childhood and then yours.”   
  
“It is a little bit different then you asking me about if I believe in ghosts or not.” Lena joked. “But hey at least we have bring adopted in common.”   
  
Kara smiled, “Are we going to bond over tragic backstories now?”   
  
“Is that not what we are supposed to do on a first date?” Lena asked. “That’s how mine usually go if my date isn’t after my money.” She let go of Kara’s hand to drink her wine. “You aren't after my money are you?”   
  
She held up her hands with a deep sigh, “You caught me….I’m after your money to pay for all of my food bills.”   
  
Lena’s own sigh sounded just as fake as Kara’s had, “  A funny, beautiful woman like yourself?   
I knew it was too good to be true….”   
  
A blush crept up her neck, “You think I’m beautiful?”   
  
“Of course I do,” her date waved a hand in Kara’s direction. “I mean there’s no way people hadn’t told you that.”   
  
“No, they have.” She agreed. “But that was when I was a lot more feminine than this?” Kara pointed to her outfit and hair. “It’s a lot rarer these day….Plus I don’t think it's ever coming from someone as beautiful as you are.”   
  
“Aren't you a flatterer….You weren’t always as butch you are now?”     
  
“Nope! In high school I was the girliest girl there were was. Then college happened,” Lena burst out into laughter. Kara joined her, “I know I know. When my sister came out as a lesbian that was the last straw, we got our haircut together.”   
  
“That is adorable,” Lena said. “Really cliche but I can’t really say anything since I discovered I liked girls in boarding school.”     
  
Before Kara could ask just what boarding school was like, did they really have pillow fights in their underwear? The server was back with their food.   
  
Kara, of course, had three full plates worth and she very much intended to eat all of it. Lena’s sliders were tiny in comparison. She watches as Lena looked them over.   
  
“Why are you looking at them like they are going to try and eat you?” Kara laughed as she munch on her own burger that she got. “You eat them. If you don’t like it, you can have my flatbread thing.”   
  
Lena carefully, oh so carefully, took a bite of a slider. Kara watched as her eyes widen and she made a deep sounding hum in the back of her throat. “See! I knew you’d like them!”   
  
“These are amazing Kara.” Lena took another bite then said, “I should buy this bar so I can have them all the time.”   
  
Kara laughed, “I don’t think Megan would let you buy this place but they have a take-out menu.”   
  
“Fine, then I’m taking a dozen take-out menus.”   
  
They eat their dinner bantering like they’d done this a hundred times. Kara felt a connection to Lena and thought that Lena felt the same. Before she knew it, they’d finished eating and were on the way out the door.   
  
They got into the car laughing, “How in the world did that happen?” Lena asked with a wide grin. “No way that's true!”   
  
Kara shrugged as she started the car, “I swear I have no idea how it happened!” She started driving with a laugh, “All I know is that Alex was pissed but, thank god, brought me some spare clothes.”   
  
“Do you make your sister angry with you a lot?”   
  
“A little….she’s older so she worries about me a lot you know?”   
Lena was quite, and Kara felt the mood of the car change. She’d been trying to keep the conversation light after what happened earlier., it was only a first date, after all, no need to bring up all those deep dark things that they both had. She winced when she realized older siblings were probably not something Lena wanted to talk about.   
  
“Sorry,” Kara said after a few moments. “I didn’t mean to-”   
  
“It’s alright,” Lena laughed, but it wasn’t at all how she’d been laughing all night. This laugh was a cold one. “Really, I’m used to people stumbling over it.” She stared out the window watching the light flash by.   
  
She almost let it go, but Lena’s voice sounded so defeated and tried. “I know it can’t be easy for you,” Kara said softly. “For what’s it’s worth I’m sorry.”   
  
“I surprised that someone like you would go on a date with a Luthor,” Lena’s voice was small. She turned to look at her, her eyes were almost blank, but the downward twist to her lips gave away her displeasure over the topic. Then she made that cold laugh again, “ Most people wouldn’t touch me with a ten-foot pole.”   
  
“I’m not on a date with the Luthor family,” Kara reached over and held her hand, “I’m on a date with you. You are more than just your family.”   
  
Her Aunt flashed through her mind then. Her Aunt who always gave her sweet candies from her travels, who let her stay up late at night. Astra, who had shown her the halls of the great Venron Legion of which she had just been made Brigadier of when Kara’s parents had to work on her birthday. Her Aunt that she loved so much even when they’d fought, even as Astra had gone against everything she had told Kara as a child.   
  
“You mean that don’t you?” Lena asked.   
  
“Yeah I do,” Kara pulled into the second location for their date. Lena must still be a little out of it since she hadn’t said anything about it. “Family is important that’s true, but even with the best family in the world, you would still be more than them. Being a Luthor is only a part of who you are and what I want to do is get to know all of you.”   
  
“You have to know it won’t be easy,” Lena shook her head. “That I can’t change how I was raised overnight.”   
  
“Neither can I.” Kara pulled on Lena’s hand and kissed the back of it lightly as she looked her in the eyes.   “But I think you have a good heart Lena Luthor, and I don’t mind showing you the way if you’ll have me.”   
  
Lena’s face softened, “You really are a smooth talker aren't you ?” She reached up and pushed a lock of Kara’s hair away that had fallen in her eyes, “Even when we keep talking about our dark pasts.”   
  
“Well, I figure we should get it out of the way now,” Kara said in a hushed voice making Lena lean in to hear her. Lena’s eye darted to Kara’s lips more than once but the fear that it won’t stop at one kiss and Alex finding out made Kara continue. “ Because they frown on deep emotional talks when you play mini golf.”     
  
Lena didn’t say anything for a moment, to busy staring at Kara. Then she jerked back with a startled, “What?”   
  
Kara just pointed outside where a sign cheerfully welcomed them to the Congo River Golf Adventure.   
  
Her date burst out laughing, “You are taking me mini golfing?”   
  
“Yep!”   
  
“I have to say,” Lena said as her laughter died down. “You are something else, Kara Danvers.”   
  
“I thought it was a neat idea!” They went into the store to buy their things. “I mean normal golf is boring, no idea why people watch it, but mini golf is fun and cute.”   
  
Kara grabbed both of their things, and Lena just smiled, “It’s not what I was expecting, but I think I can get on board.”   
  
“See that’s the spirit!”  The first hole was a simple one with no real curves or even one of those windmills. “I thought it would be harder?”   
  
“I think they are supposed to get harder as they go,” Lena pointed out. “Why don’t you go first.”   
  
Kara took her bright blue putter and one of her shiny red balls because she had a theme going on here, and aimed for the hole. And missed. She pointed for the hole again. And missed.   
  
“This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be….” Kara muttered. Thankfully she managed to get the ball in the hole on her third try. “It’s all in the hips,” she told Lena who nodded with careful consideration.   
  
“I see,” Lena picked up her own bright green putter and one of her silver balls, Slytherin colors, “Do you mind showing me ?”   
  
While the request seemed odd Kara wasn’t going to miss a chance to hold Lena. She carefully took hold of her hips, smiling when she saw the light blush creeping up Lena’s neck and moved her into place. They both stood still for a moment as Kara pressed herself against Lena’s back before she stepped back. “I think that should be good.”   
  
Lena only smiled before she moved into a completely different position and swiftly got a hole in one. “I’m very wealthy,” she told a stunned Kara. “Do you think I don’t know how to play golf?”   
  
“Well then,” Kara laughed, “Let's see how you do against the alligators.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll add more to this or not.... If I do it'll be a revel which I'm already doing in another fic right now soooo idk 
> 
> Lena is wearing the dress she wore to Kara's apartment in 2x05 and Kara looks like this 
> 
> https://foleypdx.tumblr.com/post/178719634632/inktober-2018-october-3rd-the-one-your-mother 
> 
> Sidenote foley's butch!kara is fantastic and is how I imagine Kara to look like

**Author's Note:**

> Why was Kara ever at CatCo?? Hide in plain sight my babe!! Also: Oh, I broke this thing? I'm very strong because I work at a delivery company! Plus since she owns it she can leave whenever she wants!! 
> 
> Also, Winn is there because James was being a dick, if I ever get around to doing another chapter for this there will be a bit where Kara just flies over to grab him because she can't just carry in some big ass thing while Lena is there.
> 
> Edit---- So I guess I didn't put like a third of this ??? Like it's all backstory but oops


End file.
